


Don't Touch Him (Take Me)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: When Magnus's past comes back to haunt him, Alec will do anything to keep him safe. Even if that means sacrificing himself.





	Don't Touch Him (Take Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back (finally)! I was on vacation and didn't get much time to write/post! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Take Me Instead

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he’d been out but when he finally wakes up, the first thing he registers is that everything hurts. His hands are chained up and his head is pounding. Magnus glances around desperately, trying to figure out the room but they settle on the other person in the cell almost immediately. The person is slumped over, arms chained up just as tight as Magnus’s are and it takes Magnus a few moments to recognize the person.

“Alexander?” Magnus questions, reaching his legs out as far as possible to try and wake up the unconscious shadowhunter. His head is lolled to the side and there’s blood dripping down the side of his face. Magnus can’t help the fear that spikes up in him as soon as his eyes adjust, spotting the odd angle his arm is at. Even while unconscious, the shadowhunter’s face had a light pained expression on his face. 

“Alexander, come on, wake up darling.” Magnus begs, nudging the shadowhunter with his foot but instead of waking the shadowhunter, Alec just slumps down against the wall. His head falls against the wall and Magnus panics, worrying for a moment that the shadowhunter is not still alive. Magnus shuffles on his knees, moving as close as he can to Alec before listening desperately for breath. Alec’s breathing is shallow with his chest barely rising and falling. Magnus nudges him again, this time turning to try and shake Alec with his hands despite the chains binding them.

“M’gnus?” Alec groans out, his voice slurring as he blinks desperately. The room is completely dark and it takes a few minutes for his eyes to adjust before he’s glancing at the blurry image of Magnus. 

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus frets softly, glancing around with worry before turning his vision back to the shadowhunter in front of him. Alec leans his head against the bars, making a pained noise as he closes his eyes.

“What happened?” Alec asks, tightly keeping his eyes closed as Magnus frantically looks over him to check for other visible injuries. There is some blood on the shoulder of his shirt, making Magnus assume he’s bleeding from the shoulder.

“Good question. Better one would be where we are.” Magnus huffs a bit, not necessarily angry at Alec but just as the entire situation. Alec grumbles, resting his head against Magnus’s shoulder just enough to hide the bloody shoulder.

“Wish I could help.” Alec mumbles and Magnus nods against Alec’s hair, trying to not jostle the injured shadowhunter too much.

“Ahh, you’re both awake.” A voice drawls out and soon, the bars of the cell are rattling as someone grabs ahold of them. The man presses his face to the bars, smiling at them with a cruel smile before turning to Magnus. The voice has a slight British accent to it, as if the owner of said voice had been trying to get rid of it for years.

“Ahh, Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus.” He seems too giddy as he stares at the warlock, which causes Alec to tense beside him, “I bet you don’t remember who I am.” He smiles again, this time a forked tongue licking across spiked teeth that has Magnus’s breath catching as memories come flying back.

“What do you want Anthonie?” Magnus hisses, setting his shoulder in front of the injured Alec to hide him from view as much as possible. Anthonie Wade was a young warlock that Magnus had met a few decades ago. They had hit it off, had a good time, but Magnus got summons to become the High Warlock of Brooklyn and that took over. Anthonie hadn’t been happy at being left, he wouldn’t go to Brooklyn and expected Magnus to give up his dreams for this warlock. Anthonie has held a grudge against him for years and now he had hurt Alec. 

“Oh you know what I want.” Anthonie smiles cruelly again before turning to look at Alec, “Oh what a sweet innocent child, a shadowhunter Magnus? I never imagined that would be someone you’d choose.” He huffs before flicking the cell doors open and steps in, kneeling down in front of Alec. Magnus pushes himself in front of Alec as much as possible, trying to obscure as much of Alec as possible from the other warlock. Anthonie spots this and raises a perfect eyebrow, reaching past him to grab Alec’s chin.

“You are a pretty little thing.” He chuckles, his british accent fluttering through as he runs a thumb over Alec’s face. The shadowhunter looks revolted, fighting to get away from the warlock and Anthonie huffs. Alec’s pushed away, sliding on the dirt as Anthonie pulls Magnus to his feet and considers him for a moment. He seems to like what he sees because he starts to pull Magnus towards the cell door, talking loudly.

“You’ll get me a lot of money, Valentine’s asked about you. He needs your blood, but he never said you had to be in perfect condition.” Anthonie rambles, smirking as he pulls Magnus by the arm harshly out the cell doors. The younger warlock is about to close the door when something seems to catch his attention. It takes Magnus a moment for his ears to register what the sound was but by the time he does, it causes his heart to skip a beat.

“Stop, stop! Take me! Valentine will want me just as much as Magnus, if not more! I’m his son’s parabatai. I’m more valuable!” Alec’s voice is panicked and filled with fear but he sounds determined. Anthonie seems to consider it for a moment before tossing Magnus back to the ground and staring at Alec.

“Let me make a call.” Anthonie decides, slamming the cell door shut before walking off down the hall. Alec sighs and closes his eyes, praying to the Angels that Valentine will want him more. 

“Alexander, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!” Magnus worries but Alec shushes him with a quick, but loving, peck on the lips. Magnus sighs into it, missing the contact almost immediately. Alec’s staring at him with a loving look.

“I know that I’m saving you. That’s what matters to me.” Alec answers, giving Magnus a hesitant smile before taking a deep breath, “And if that means sacrificing myself, so be it.” Magnus is looking at him with a surprised look and Alec feels guilty at the worry in Magnus’s eyes. Alec leans forward, putting his head on Magnus’s shoulder briefly before pulling back. Magnus’s eyes look suspiciously shiny and he feels ready to start crying because here is Alec, the kindest person Magnus had ever met, sacrificing himself for a half-demon. There’s the sound of footsteps coming back and Alec gives Magnus a reassuringly look before looking back up at Anthonie, the image of the younger warlock fuzzy but he’s still easily identifiable.

“Guess I get to keep you to myself after all Magnus Bane. I’ll get to have fun with your little boy toy though.” Anthonie has a smirk on his face and Alec’s heart drops into his stomach, praying again for the man to end up letting Magnus go. Anthonie pulls Alec to his feet, pushing him forward as the shadowhunter stumbles slightly and he almost falls to his knees.

“Alexander…” Magnus murmurs under his breath, watching Anthonie take Alec into a separate room and the door slams shut with jarring finality. Magnus wants to cry and he frantically blinks away the tears, Alec just sacrificed himself for the warlock. Magnus isn’t sure how long they’ve been in this place but the morning before they got here had been wonderful. Alec had taken a few hours off that morning so the two of them had spent a few extra hours in bed. Now, Magnus wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get to do that again. There’s a muffled scream from behind the metal door and Magnus’s heart breaks, he knows that it’s Alec’s scream. Magnus’s stomach clenches and he feels sick, he feels like he’s about to throw up. Magnus resists the urge to scream out and beg Anthonie to stop, to let Alec go. Alec wouldn’t be happy if he did that, the shadowhunter had already given up so much to keep Magnus safe and the warlock doesn’t think he’s going to be able to ruin what Alec had just done for him. There’s another scream and Magnus tries to desperately use his shoulders to cover his ears. Alec is hurting and Magnus wants to scream, wants to get Anthonie’s attention and kill the man. There’s the sound of another door opening but Magnus is too focused on the door that Alec is being held behind. It’s silent now but the sounds are still practically echoing in Magnus’s ears. 

“Magnus?” Clary’s voice gasps, spotting the warlock who is still on his knees but he doesn’t even register what she had said. His eyes are trained on the door, his heart beating in his ears as he tries to block out the screaming that’s echoing in his ears. Jace is leaning against the wall with a hand wrapped around his shoulder as he fishes his stele out of his pocket. Izzy grabs it immediately, her hand testing the unlock rune on the door. When Clary pushes at the door and it doesn’t open, she turns to look at the others with wide eyes. Izzy tries again and when it doesn’t work, they look at Magnus with apologetic eyes.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispers softly, nodding towards the metal door and Jace gets what he’s saying almost immediately. Isabelle shakes her head, meeting Jace’s eyes and the two come to a silent agreement.

“We need to get you out first Magnus. We’re not leaving you.” Isabelle insists just as the metal door starts to open with a creaking sound. Jace pulls Izzy and Clary away from the door and down a hallway that’s beside where Magnus is being held. Anthonie is dragging Alec with him, the shadowhunter looking dazed but overall alive as he’s tossed back into the cell. He makes a noise of pain and Magnus wants to reach for him instantly. The cell is open and Anthonie walks in, cupping Magnus’s chin to hold him close to the younger warlock’s face. 

“Don’t worry Magnus, you’ll have a couple more days with your shadowhunter. He’s fun to play with. Valentine’s going to pay handsomely for him, even gave me permission to incapacitate him. Tell your little boy toy thank you when he wakes up.” Anthonie stops to think for a moment before smirking cruelly, “If he wakes up.” Magnus looks at him with wide eyes, fear constricting his chest as he stares at the other warlock.

“Why?” Magnus chokes out, eyes shiny with tears as he thinks of what Anthonie could have been doing to Alec. 

“Really, it’s fun and all but really, you think he’ll stay with you after you got him hurt like this?” Anthonie snorts in amusement at what he had said, “You’ll come begging back for me soon and I’ll be rich.” Magnus pulls away from Anthonie, scooting over towards Alec as the younger warlock steps out of the still open cage.

“You won’t live long enough.” Jace’s voice sounds from behind Anthonie and as the younger warlock turns, he gets a seraph blade straight through his stomach. He stares with wide eyes at the shadowhunter and as Jace pushes him back off his blade, he glares. There’s not much reaction other than that and before long, the three shadowhunters are rushing into the cage. Clary is drawing a frantic unlock rune on their cuffs, watching as they fall off his hands before pulling the warlock to his feet. Alec’s lying in the dirt and Magnus can see blood soaking through his shirt. That’s enough to make him pull away from Clary and rush towards the injured shadowhunter. Jace is kneeling beside him, frantically checking over him without actually touching his parabatai in fear of hurting him. Magnus falls beside him, eyes shiny as he reaches for Alec’s arm hesitantly. His shoulder is still bloody and Magnus gently helps Jace pull him to his feet. Isabelle puts a hand on Magnus’s arm, giving him a look that ends with him gently stepping away from the injured shadowhunter. Clary comes up beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders just in case and shoots the others a curious look when Magnus stops at Anthonie. The younger warlock still looks just as he use to when they first met and Magnus remembers how kind he use to be. The older warlock stares for a moment before Clary is putting a hand on his arm, jaring him from the memories that are practically assaulting him.

“It’s strange, how bitterness and hurt can change a person.” Magnus mourns sadly, “He use to actually be super kind, a good person. I hope he rots.” Clary blinks at the sudden change in Magnus’s tone before wrapping her arm back around his shoulder and leading him out towards where the other three shadowhunters were waiting. Alec is hanging limply between his two siblings, his head lolled onto Jace’s shoulder as the two stand and wait for Clary and Magnus. Magnus isn’t sure if he’s actually hurt, his head aches a little but he feels mostly just shocked and terrified. Not for himself, he feels absolutely terrified because Alec may die and it’d be all Magnus’s fault. Magnus glances at Alec again, the shadowhunter’s face is terrifyingly pale except for the red trail of blood that’s staining the side of his face. His clothes are dirty and Magnus is sure that he doesn’t look any better. Clary seems hesitant to let him go, but he pats her arm and gives her a smile that doesn’t quite convince anyone that he’s okay. She nods, stepping forward and gently drawing into the air, waiting for a portal to open before stepping forward. Jace nods for Magnus to follow and he does without any questions. Just before he enters the portal, he turns to glance at Alec with a worried look and Izzy gives him a reassuring glance. He almost passes out on the spot as soon as he enters the Institute’s infirmary. He stumbles and would have fallen to his knees if it hadn’t been for Clary who was ready to catch him. Catarina is standing by the door and she looks completely worried as she rushes forward, wrapping an arm around Magnus to support the warlock.

“Oh Magnus.” Catarina frets, helping settle the warlock into one of the beds as she checks over him quickly. She lies a too cold hand on his forehead and he knows just by her look that he’s probably running a fever. She shakes her head at him, glancing over as Izzy and Jace settle Alec into a bed before turning her attention back to Magnus. He tries to weakly fight her, make her go to Alec but she seems adamant on making sure he’s okay.

“Your magic is dangerously depleted. It’s a wonder you’re still on your feet my friend.” Catarina whispers and she gently pushes on Magnus’s shoulders until he’s lying down on the bed, “The cuffs he used must’ve depleted your magic, or dulled it. A little sleep will do you some good.” She nods her head before waving her hands, changing Magnus’s dirty clothing into some more comfortable before motioning a shadowhunter nurse over. Catarina whispers something to the nurse, who nods, but Magnus can’t focus on them. His eyes are drooping and he’s starting to slip into unconsciousness, someone is humming softly and before he knows it, he’s fully asleep.

***

Magnus awakes to something he wasn’t entirely sure he was going to get to experience again. People are talking and it sounds muffled, like he’s underwater, but he would be able to pick Alec’s voice out of anything. His voice is low and it sounds a little bit rough but Magnus is just happy that Alec is okay.

“Alexander?” Magnus groans out, turning his head to the side and catching sight of the shadowhunter. He’s sat up against the headboard, his shoulder and chest are wrapped tightly with white bandages but he’s alive. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of Magnus’s chest and his heart skips a beat when Alec beams at him. Jace is sitting beside him on the bed and there’s a tablet settled between them. Izzy is shaking her head at the two of them with a fond smile as she cleans what Magnus suspects is Jace’s sword. Despite the warnings from his siblings, Alec pushes himself off the bed towards where Magnus is still lying down and he nods to his siblings to get them to leave. Izzy practically drags Jace out of the room and sends Magnus a happy smile as she’s closing the door. As soon as the door is shut, Magnus can see Alec relax and he moves to sit beside Magnus. 

“Hey Magnus.” Alec murmurs into Magnus’s ear, ducking down to kiss Magnus’s cheek sweetly before wrapping an arm around Magnus’s back. He helps the warlock sit up and slides beside him, letting Magnus lean against his uninjured shoulder.

“You’re alive.” Magnus replies in shock, carefully turning around to stare at his lover, “What happened to your chest?” Magnus runs a hand over the air in front of Alec’s chest, wanting to touch but afraid that he would hurt the shadowhunter.

“Don’t worry. I’m okay. I don’t think that guy likes me very much though. My body is too weak to take iratzes or warlock healing right now, so I’m stuck with the old fashion way for a little while. Hence all of this.” Alec explains before gesturing down at the bandages covering his body and he wraps his arm back around Magnus’s waist, “You really worried me, they said you hadn’t been awake since they got us here. I wasn’t sure what had happened.” Alec takes a long breath in, burying his head in Magnus’s hair and tries to curl as close to the warlock as humanly possible.

“I worried you? Alexander, I was thinking I was going to lose you. You not only offered yourself up to Valentine, you get tossed back into the cell barely conscious and then you were out by the time we got out.” Magnus explodes, tears shining in his eyes as he turns to look up at the younger shadowhunter, “I need you darling.” Alec smiles briefly, as if he’s unable to keep it off his face, before he’s back to his somber expression.

“Magnus, I promise you, I’ll be here for as long as you’ll have me.” Alec swears, tightening the arm around Magnus’s waist to hold him closer, “I just...he seemed to insinuate that he wanted more with you and I didn’t want you to go through that.” Magnus nods against Alec’s shoulder, listening to Alec breathe in and out.

“Darling, I love you.” Magnus whispers and he’s not sure if Alec had heard him. He didn’t have much of a reaction other than a slight catch in his breath as he does every time Magnus says that to him.

“I love you too Magnus.” Alec sets a kiss on Magnus’s flattened hair and practically lights up the room with the way he smiles down at Magnus. The warlock relaxes against Alec, letting the easy breathing coming from Alec lull him back to sleep.


End file.
